That Potter Kid
by ssslytherin
Summary: A dominant Harry learns it's okay to fall in love.


Draco sat down, his back against a large tree situated just on the edge of the forbidden forest. The sun was rising high in the sky above the castle and casting a warm glow across his pale, sharp face as he watched over the rest of the school enjoying the sun by the lake. Reaching into his backpack, the young Malfoy pulled out a small, blacked covered, spiral bound journal and grasped for a pen in the small front pocket. Removing the pen, the boy opened the almost full journal to a clean page and, tapping the pen against his thigh, he brought his gaze back up to the students as he thought of what to write.

"Harry Potter." He wrote. "The most foul, arrogant boy I ever had the displeasure to meet. So why does my heart ache every time I see him? Hear his voice? I keep trying to force it out of me, reminding myself he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin; to even admit to the feelings I have for him would be wrong in every possible way but how could I resist those brilliant green eyes? I hate myself so much for feeling the way I do and I hate that filthy half-blood for being so damned beautiful. I don't even know what to do anymore." Draco slammed the journal shut and threw it a few centimetres away on the grass in front of him. Closing his eyes, he sighed; he wished he'd never set eyes on that Potter kid.

Sighing deeply, Draco threw himself down hard on the large four poster bed located in the Slytherin dorm room. It had been an extremely long day; his mind had been focused solely on Harry Potter and even Snape had been forced to yell him out of a never ending day dream. Lying on his back, staring up at the canopy with vacant eyes and one arm strewn across his chest, Draco brought his free arm up, resting it on the pillow behind his head. His fingers playing through his white blonde hair, the young Slytherin let his heavy eyes close, mind drifting back, images of the earlier day playing in front of him.

Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had had the class simply tending to his ever growing pumpkins in the back of his hut, giving Draco and his friends the perfect excuse to sit back in the sun and do nothing."What is his fucking problem?" He thought to himself, eyes burning into the back of Harry's neck, who was chatting to Ron about something he couldn't make out. "Running around like he owns the place, expecting everyone to bow down before him and kiss his feet. Irritating, blood boiling, arrogant, egotistical… beautiful fool." A small sigh escaped his lungs as he leaned his tired head against the tree behind him, attempting to pretend he was following Crabbe's monotonous drone about he didn't know what. Adding a 'yes' or a 'no' or a simple nod of the head at he guessed were appropriate times, Draco never let his eyes leave the body of the boy in front of him.  
"Oh, how my life would be magnificent if you hadn't been born. No one to kill my brain cells with mind numbing musings or fill my dreams with what should disgust me; the world would be a much better place if you simply were not around."  
As the rest of the class said goodbye to Hagrid and headed up to the castle for lunch, Draco grabbed his bag and got up from the ground, marching to the front of the crowd. Pushing past Harry on the way, he glanced over his shoulder, eyes full of hate and mouth twisted into a sly grin.  
"Drop dead, Potter." He spat.

Curling up in the foetal position on his bed, hugging the pillow to his chest, Draco screwed his eyes closed as several tears threatened to escape; he couldn't afford to be caught crying alone in bed when he should've been in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class but he just couldn't control his emotions. Harry Potter had truly taken over his life and he had no idea how he was going to get aroud this or deal with it in any way; how could he remove Potter from his mind? Draco had no idea at all and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted the boy out of his mind. Sighing, the blonde sat up in bed and ran his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes at himself before getting up and retreated out of the common room and back towards the main hall where many were now gathering for lunch. Students filed into the large, grand room from all around him; the stairs and the corridors surrounding him were packed full of students of all ages. Draco made his way into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table where his loyal companions, Crabbe and Goyle, were already waiting for him. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he let his eyes pass briefly over the mess of brown hair before turning his back and settling into his seat.  
"Where were you?" Crabbe asked but continued before Malfoy had a chance to answer, which he was glad of. "You should've been there; Potter got an ALL NIGHT detention!" As the pair laughed raucously next to him, Draco gave what he thought was a satisfied, pleased smirk and wondered why every conversation the threesome had seemed to come down to Harry; it was the last thing he needed right now.


End file.
